A Moment Like This
by FredWeasley'sCutiePie
Summary: The wedding was perfect, the reception was even better.  So why was she the only one not dancing?  She felt so perfect in his arms...  This is my first story, so it isn't that good.  RHr fluff all the way!


A Moment Like This

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger_

Hermione Granger stared down the aisle, eyes beginning to water sentimentally. One of her best friends, Harry Potter, squeezed her hand, emerald green eyes twinkling with mirth. As Hermione's warm brown eyes met those of her long-time crush and her other best friend, Ron Weasley, she flushed. Ron rolled his eyes at her, smirking. Hermione childishly stuck out her tongue at him causing Harry to snicker at her. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Hermione pouted mouthing 'honestly' at Ron, who made a face, and returned her attention to the wedding ceremony. It was so beautiful…

"I, Fleur Delacour, take you, Bill Weazly, to be my huzband, in sickness, or heath, for reech or for poor, in ze good timez and ze bad…"

Hermione gave a small sigh, wondering if she would ever exchange similar vows with Ron. She gave a small, watery smile in Ron's general direction as she pictured herself in a long white dress, muggle of course, and Ron up there instead of his oldest brother… Hermione felt a slight tap on her shoulder mere minutes after she had begun to daydream about her own wedding. There stood her best friend, Ginny Weasley, a slight smirk etched on her face. "I watched you the entire wedding," Ginny chirped. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So," she asked, looking slightly bored.

"You are in it SOOO deep," Ginny crowed, poking her friend in the ribs. Hermione glared before blinking in surprise. "Is the wedding over already?" she questioned in surprise. Ginny giggled. "So deep," she replied.

The reception was great, just beautiful and perfect. Every one seemed to be having loads of fun, except her. Even Ginny and Harry, fresh from a break up, were dancing. They were spinning in each other's arms, completely oblivious to the fact that the song was a fast one. They were so obviously in love… Hermione gave a sigh. Would she ever get a true love like Ginny? Fleur and Ron were dancing now, he twirled her and she laughed. Bill was dancing with his new mother in law and Harry was twirling Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley was dancing with a cousin and Fred and George were no where in sight. _Their probably stirring up trouble,_ Hermione thought, torn between not caring and amusement. Charlie and Ginny were dancing now while Ron danced with Gabrielle Delacour. She was the only one on the sidelines.

When the next song came on, Hermione was determined to get a dance partner. She wouldn't be the only one not dancing.

**What if I told you it was all meant to be?**

**Would you believe me, would you agree?**

**It's almost that feeling we've met before so tell me that you don't**

**think I'm crazy when I tell you your love is here and now.**

A pair of feet stopped in front of Hermione, who looked up to see Ron's freckled face peering at her, amused. "Dance with me?" Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. All of a sudden, her mouth was dry and she had butterflies in her stomach. Ron wanted to dance with her! Hermione's eyes lit up as Ron rested his right hand on her hip and took her left hand in his right.

**A Moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**

**Some people search forever for the one special kiss.**

**I can't believe it's happening to me.**

**Some people wait a lifetime for**

**A Moment like this**

Ron smiled down at her as they began to sway to the music. "You look pretty," he blurted, the tips of his ears beginning to redden. Hermione flushed, smiling widely. She had managed to straighten her hair and make it shiny, like it had been for the Yule Ball. She wore a strapless red sun dress that reached her knees and complemented her tan. "Thanks," she whispered.

**Everything changes, but beauty remains.**

**Something so tender I can't explain.**

**Well I may be dreaming, but till I awake… can we make this dream last forever?**

**And I'll cherish all the love we share for**

**A Moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.**

**I can't believe it's happening to me.**

**Some people wait a lifetime for**

**A Moment like this**

"Ron," Hermione looked up to make eye contact.  
"Yeah," he muttered, drinking in her looks. Hermione glowed a light pink before continuing with her conversation.  
"Did you love Lavender?" Hermione looked at her feet guiltily when he flinched at Lavender's name.  
Ron sighed. "No. I was in love with another girl. It was just a fling. I knew that, I think she knew that too," he told her. Was it her imagination or was he holding her closer? "A-and who did you… like?" Hermione whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"You."

**Could this be the greatest love of all?**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.**

**So let me tell you this.**

**Some people wait a lifetime for**

**A Moment like this…**

Hermione nearly fainted on the spot. His words were quiet, but heartfelt. He felt the same way. "Yeah?"  
"Yeah," he repeated. Hermione blushed, smiling. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good. 'Cause I feel the same." Ron grinned excitedly and turned the famous Weasley red as Hermione lay her head on his broad chest, their hearts beating fast.

**Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.**

**Some people search a lifetime for that one special kiss.**

**I can't believe it's happening to me.**

"I love you 'Mione," Ron whispered huskily in her ear. Hermione's heart leapt. He loved her! It felt so good to hear those words after 5 years of pining…

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment**

"I love you too," she whispered just before their lips touched for their first kiss.

**like this…**


End file.
